The dark prophecy
by Goreslash
Summary: An unknown darkness is taking place in Pantala. Four dragonets. One dreadful prophecy. Will this darkness consume them? Or one of them? Who should they trust? Will the darkness win?


_**YAY! Wings Of Fire! Welp enjoy. I'm planning on making this a series.**_ _**MAYBE**_._This **is thought thought and **_' ..' _**is th**__**ought**__**. I also changed the name of some places.**_

Blackness flashed across her eyes. She groaned, rolling over. A storm. Thunder. Darkness. Nothing. She shook her head, trying to see the memories better.

" You must use this map. Pantala is dangerous. Be careful. The prophecy. You can not give up hope. " Darksky said. Then the storm hit. She dug deeper. She was flying through the storm. Then the memory tossed itself out of her reach. She opened her eyes. Sand surrounded her. _Where am I?_ she thought. She sat up. ' The map. ' the thought hit her, She looked around franticly. ' NO! PLEASE!' she thought. Her eyes landed on the map and she let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed it, looking around. This place wasn't familer at all. She was by an ocean. ' Is this Pantala? ' she thought. She got up. ' I wonder where the others are. They mut be here. Unless... ' she shook her head. ' Don't think about it...' she thought, shaking her head. She turned away from the ocean, stretching her wings. She leaped into the misty air, circling the small sandy island, map in tow. Suddenly something crashed into her, making her drop the map.

" Hey-" she was cut off as the blue green dragon attacked again. The map slipped out of her talons and plummetted straight to the ocean below. She shoved her attacker and dived for the map, talons outstreched.

" Hey, umm, was that- was- umm- uhh-" her attacker spoke.

" YOU MADE ME DROP THE ONLY MAP I HAD!" She yelled, glaring at him. The dragon flapped for a second then dived.

" Call me Seaweed. I need the other-" he said before crashing underwater. _Seaweed... Terrible name. Maybe- No, he is_. she thought, diving onto land and waiting.

" As I was saying I need to find the other three dragonets." Seaweed said as he emerged from the water.

" You got the wrong prophecy. " she joked as he dropped her map infront of her.

" I think it's : When the war has lasted twenty years -" she started as Seaweed bursted into laughter.

" The dragonets will come. Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue-" she contiuned.

" Who are you? Starflight? Ok... tell me the history of the-" he joked.

" Yeah yeah yeah... You got the wrong dragon." she stated.

" Also what's your name." Seaweed asked.

" Nightleaf." she said.

" And what are you doing here? " a new voice demanded. Nightleaf spun around, ready to attack. ' As far as I'm conserned the prophecy calls for me, a SeaWing- Seaweed, a Hivewing Sand- oh... _hi__m_... and a Rainwing LeafWing- Wait...' she shook her head.

" Is this your island sir? Sorry... I can leave, prophecy dragon." she said sarcasticly.

" I can save the world on my own! " the dragon protested.

" If you didn't notice them as you inspected then you're wrong. " a bush said.

" Now we are together, we all don't know the whole prophecy. " the dragon said, appearing out of the bushes.

" We need a Rainwing LeafWing- oh... wait. You are. " Seaweed said. Nightleaf unrolled her map, letting the dragons bicker. ' We should fly to Lake Scorp... and rest." she thought.

" Let's leave this island. Maybe we can find Lake Scorp." she suggested.

" I go my own way." the SandWing hybrid growled, lifting into the sky.

" Lets go then. " Seaweed said, staring at her.

Nightleaf landed, scanning the lake. Speckle landed next to her, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the night sky.

" There." she said, pointing towards a cave, which was half hidden. The dragons drank then settled into the cave. Nightleaf took up the entrance, watching the outside. A black figure was winging towards them. She watched it land and glance around.

" There you are." the dragon said.

" I didn't catch your name..." she said. The dragon glared at her.

" That is classified." he said, watching her.

" Well then... have fun outside. " she snorted as she went inside. She curled up and let sleep consume her.

" HiveWings! HiveWings!" Speckle said, shoving Nightleaf. Nightleaf winced and got to her feet as the HiveWings bursted into the cave.

" Flee!" she shrieked, shoving into a HiveWing and clawing her way out. She felt talons grab at her and she kicked away and flew into the sky. She heard a roar of fury and turned around. Speckle was fighting the HiveWings, fury in her gaze.

" Leave me! Or I will personally hurt you!" Speckle shouted before she was clubbed in the head by one. She shook her head and fled. ' I'm a wimp.' she thought as she fled.


End file.
